gmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
GMA Network
GMA Network (Global Media Arts or simply GMA) is a major commercial television and radio network in the Philippines. GMA Network is owned by GMA Network, Inc. a publicly listed company. Its first broadcast on television was on October 29, 1961. GMA Network (formerly known as DZBB TV Channel 7, RBS TV Channel 7, GMA Radio-Television Arts then GMA Rainbow Satellite Network) is commonly signified to as the "Kapuso Network" in reference to the outline of the company’s logo. It has also been called the “Christian Network” which refers to the apparent programming during the tenure of the new management, which took over in 1974. It is headquartered in the GMA Network Center in Quezon City and its transmitter is located at Tandang Sora Avenue, Barangay Culiat also in Quezon City. The original meaning of the GMA acronym was Greater Manila Area, referring to the initial coverage area of the station. As the network expanded it changed into Global Media Arts. At present the corporate name is simply GMA Network, Inc.http://www.gmanetwork.com/corporate/about/overview History 1960s The origin of GMA Network can be traced back to Loreto F. de Hemedes Inc. through Republic Broadcasting System's DZBB,GMA Network Corporate Information which started airing its radio broadcast on March 1, 1950, and officially launched as a local radio station in Manila in June 14, 1950 and owned by Robert La Rue “Uncle Bob” Stewart, an American war correspondent.GMA Gold: Fifty Years of Broadcast History, Chelo Banal Formoso (ed.), GMA Network. Venturing into television in the 1960s, Stewart started its television station through DZBB TV Channel 7 on October 29, 1961, the Philippines' third terrestrial television station. Originally, DZBB TV Channel 7's programming was composed of foreign programs from the United States and it later produced local programs to cater Filipino audiences. It produced shows like Uncle Bob’s Lucky Seven Club, a child-oriented show aired every Saturday; Dance Time with Chito; Lovingly Yours, Helen; GMA Supershow (formerly Germside and then Germspesyal) and various news programs like News at Seven. And in 1963, RBS launched its first provincial television station in Cebu, DYSS Channel 7 (now GMA Cebu). In the same year, from Loreto F. de Hemedes Inc, the firm was formally renamed to Republic Broadcasting System, Inc. (RBS) GMA Network Corporate Information 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Programming GMA Network's programming comprises newscasts, public affairs programs, dramas, musical shows, soap operas, variety shows, children’s shows, talk shows, and reality programs. Most of its programs are broadcast live and taped in its GMA Network Center and Studios located in Metropolitan Manila. GMA Network currently programs 20.5 hours of programming per day. It provides 34.5 hours of prime-time programming per week to its owned and affiliated stations: 5:30-10:30 p.m., Mondays to Thursdays; 5:45-12:15 am on Fridays; 5:45-12:05 a.m. on Saturdays; and 6:00-2:30 a.m. on Sundays. Programming is also provided from 4:25-11:30 a.m on weekdays in the form of Unang Hirit; the two-and-half hour weekday noontime variety show Eat Bulaga!; early afternoon dramas (Afternoon Prime block), early- and late-evening news program, 24 Oras and Saksi, respectively; prime-time programing through its Telebabad block; late afternoon current affairs shows produced by its news and public affairs department. References Category:GMA Network